


Night Swimming

by 80semma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, Swimming, Swimming Pools, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80semma/pseuds/80semma
Summary: It just reaches night fall. The perfect time for a swim. The air is crisp and the water is warm. Just right. As Harry strolls to the pool one night, he soon realizes he has some company...(:





	Night Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction, so I’m sort of nervous? I hope you enjoy it and draco and harry will forever have my heart!  
> Oh also there might be some mistakes sorry!

Harry was sitting in the common room staring up at the window.. Everyone else was finally asleep, so Harry was able to finally have some relaxation time all by himself. Harry really wanted to go to the pool tonight since he knows that barely anyone goes there especially at 12 in the morning. Harry quickly puts his dress-robes over his swim trunks. Harry tosses the invisibility cloak over himself and accidentally knocks down one of the frames on the wall. “shit,” he mumbles. He carefully looks around to make sure no one is out of bed. He soon sighs with relief and opens the door. It is his 8th year at hogwarts and it’s been a couple months since the war. Harry has lost so much, but still manages to get through the day. He barely sleeps much though with all the nightmares. Harry quietly goes outside of the school and creeps down to the pool area. “finally,” he sighs and walks towards the pool. Today has been a stressful day for Harry since Ginny keeps giving Harry hurtful glances. Harry and Ginny broke up 5 weeks ago, yet Ginny still can’t seem to get over Harry. He isn’t even sure that they were even in an official relationship anyways. It’s not like he didn’t like Ginny, but he never loved her not even once. Harry wasn’t even sure if he liked girls or anyone in that matter. As Harry was deep in his thoughts he slipped into the pool. He soon felt relief. As the warm water hit his cold body he sighed. As he was about to do some laps around the pool he soon heard someone cough. It was a tad bit foggy outside so he couldn’t see who was with him. “Hello, who else in here?,” he says in a demanding tone. He hears a chuckle and feel like he knows who it is. “It’s me Potter.” Harrys body suddenly goes rigid. He hasn’t seen malfoy since the war. Yeah, school just started but it was weird to finally see him again. As Draco moved towards Harry, Harry noticed how different Draco looked. It was a good different. His hair was still pale blond, but grew 2 inches and had a slight wave to it. Draco was thin, yet toned.  
“Are you going to keep staring at me or what?” He drawls, yet his tone isn’t as harsh as it used to be. “Sorry,” he mumbles  
“It’s fine.. Why are you out here this late anyways?”  
“Erm well I’ve just been stressed with coming back here and other things. I don’t know why it would concern you though malfoy.”  
He chuckles.  
“Alright potter just thought I’d ask.”  
Harry moves past him and sinks down in the pool.  
As he sits in the bottom he feels calm as all the air starts to leave his lungs. He wishes he could sit down here all day, but knows he can’t or else he’d drown. His record for sitting at the bottom of the pool was 1:00.  
Tonight he was trying to go 1:30.  
Soon he was yanked above water.  
“What the fuck are you doing malfoy?!” He yells.  
“Oh shit.. I uh thought you were drowning.”  
“Have you not heard of people swimming underwater malfoy??” He says harsher then intended.  
“Listen malfoy I’m just going to leave. I’m already stressed and you are making me feel worse.”  
“No, Potter it’s fine stay. I’ll just try and stay out of your way. I was just trying to help you out,” he mumbles softly.  
Harry felt bad for yelling at malfoy and he didnt know why. He always thought he disliked Draco but for some reason he felt like he could tolerate him. His stomach also had a sense of butterflies. Wait what?! Butterflies?!. No that’s not happening. He couldn’t have caught feelings for malfoy. Was he even gay? Was malfoy gay?! He wasn’t even sure. Maybe he was just overthinking.  
“Potter I can practically hear you thinking,” he says.  
Potter blushes slightly,”Erm sorry. I’ll stay here. I wasn’t trying to be mean.”  
“It’s alright Ha-Potter.”  
Did he almost call me harry?!  
He slowly looks back at Draco and they stare into eachothers eyes. It felt like they were staring into each others souls.  
Draco slowly made his way over to Harry.  
His eyes darkening a bit.  
Harry couldn’t stop himself from staring at Draco as he slowly bit his lip.  
Draco licked his lips.  
“Potter there is something I want to tell you,” he says softly.”  
“Then tell me Draco,” Harry says with a smile.  
Draco moves towards him some more with his mouth hung open.  
Draco’s upper lip quirks upward.  
They both move towards one another.  
Noses touching and feeling each other’s breath.  
The wind ruffles slightly in the background with the sound of owls hooting in the distance.  
“I like you Po-Harry I always have. I wasn’t sure if I ever had the chance to tell you.. Or if you’d ever feel the same way.”  
Harry’s jaw drops.  
He feels like the “butterflies” in his stomach are erupting.  
He’s never felt this way with anyone not even with Ginny.  
His lips softly touch Draco’s and slowly mumbles,” I was just about to tell you the same thing Draco..”  
Draco makes the first move and slowly pushes his lips into Harry’s. The kiss is soft and slow like they had all the time in the world.  
As they slowly pulled apart and looked in each other’s eyes they had a feeling like no other.  
It was love.  
Just one night at the pool can change your life completely..


End file.
